


Baby Don't Stop

by forevertaeyongs (Bunnicorn)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, College, Hardcore, Hot, Lapdance, M/M, Messy, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 11:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14331261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnicorn/pseuds/forevertaeyongs
Summary: Sicheng is a student and a part time stripper. Taeyong is a strict professor who is displeased with Sicheng's dropping grades. One day his friends drag him to Sicheng's workplace and things go downOrAn AU where Taeyong the professor gets a lap dance and more from his student Sicheng





	Baby Don't Stop

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is a product of my conversation with a friend. Particularly the keywords are hot and messy. Blame the hoe hours. I am writing this at 2 am so if there are any mistakes or weird parts then let me know.  
> Enjoy!

 

There are many reasons why Sicheng loves his job - meeting new people, smell of colognes, drinks, the loud music, the flexible working hours. But what he loved the most was dancing on the stage; the way everyone's eyes would follow him, cheer for him, be mesmerised by him. He loves that he was their source of happiness not matter how brief. Yes, Sicheng was a stripper. And a proud one at that.

Working here was initially something he did out of necessity. The burden of being an international student  combined with the student loans made him seek out a job that would pay well and had flexible working hours. Of course it helped that his skills as a dance major came in handy. And as time passed he came to love it. Not to mention the good friends he made along the way.

As if on cue, Ten opens the slams the door, and chirpily enters the dressing room and says, "You're up pretty boy" He skips to his chair in front of the vanity and settles in. He is covered in sweat and smells strongly of a combination of booze and cologne, something quite common.

"I'm pretty sure I still have time" Sicheng furrows his brows and checks his phone, wondering if he got so occupied with his thoughts that he lost track of time. Turns out he had a good thirty minutes before his turn. Stupid Ten. He shoots Ten a look and says "I have a good thirty minutes"

"I meant a private show" Ten winks as he grabs his phone from the vanity table, which was filled with different make up products spread all across it. An organised mess he called it. Sicheng always wondered how he even found things in that clutter.

"You know I said I won't be doing them today" He points to the books and laptop on his table. "I'm busy"

Sicheng had specifically cancelled all private shows for the day. He has to work on his assignments after all. His grades had been dropping recently. Not to mention he had been very tired to focus in class. So much that he actually dozed off in Professor Taeyong's lecture, which lead to him being called after class and scolded for it. Of course the strict professor would not let it slide.

"It was one of my regualar client. I couldn't refuse" Ten says, eyes glued to the phone as he focused on the game on his phone. The game music was so annoying that Sicheng was sure he was going to smash that phone into pieces one of these days. The only thing holding him back was his 3 digit bank balance. 

"Then why don't you do it?" Sicheng sighs and continues with his assignment and types another sentence in. He had to at least finish another two paragraph till his performance.

Ten leans forward in his chair and juts out his lower lip a bit. His voice becomes a little high and words come out slowly "It's for his friend not him. Just this once ok?"

Sicheng knows what this is. It is exactly what he did whenever he'd want a favour. It worked on almost everyone but Sicheng had gotten immune to it over time. Ten did hated doing it though unless it was to Johnny. Which means he is actually really desperate. 

"Fine" Sicheng reluctantly agrees. He might as well do it and get it over with. He quickly fixes his make up and leaves, almost crashing into Johnny by the door as he returns from his performance. He's completely naked except for his underwear, which is so tight that it doesn't leave anything to imagination. His body is glistening with sweat and his muscles are puffed up from dancing.

"I'm back" He announces as he walks towards Ten's seat. He sits on one of the handle and leans down to kiss him.

"Get a room" Sicheng says, disgusted with the overly inappropriate PDA.

"We are in one" Johnny pulls back for a slight moment and smirks, before moving to devour Ten's neck, making him whimper.

"Gross"

"Close the door behind you" Johnny says urgently, not really turning aroynd to see Sicheng.

Sicheng does exactly that and also places an occupied sign. He didn't want anyone to be scarred. But then again can you really be scarred by that in a place like this?

He makes his way down the narrow hallway which opens into a series of private rooms. The rooms were only meant to be used for lap dances but of course all sorts of things went down in there. Which might be why the owner gave each stripper a whole room to themselves.

He enters his own room, second last at the end of the hallway, and is shocked. The room is small, with a couch lining the wall opposite to the door. There is a television and music system on the opposite end. The room is dimly lit so he might be wrong. He wishes he was wrong. Because sitting right in front of him is an equally shocked Taeyong.

"Si..cheng?"

"Hi.." Sicheng lets his greeting trails as he observes Taeyong. He was dressed in the same formal clothes he wore to college with golder rimmed circular glasses. Typical professor Taeyong. And despite his outfit he still managed to attract everyone - girls and guys alike. Sicheng was no exception.

Sicheng enjoys how Taeyong's mouth hung open and eyes were wide open which was replaced by furrowed brows as he realises the situation. He stutters as he speaks again "Oh my god! I'm...I didn't know you worked here. Its my first time here"

"Yeah you don't seem the type to enjoy these things. So what brings you here?"

"My friend dragged me...pushed me to do this...oh my god this can't be happening right now" Taeyong is flustered. He didn't expect one of his students to be a stripper, much less get a lap dance from them. He glances at Sicheng who is dressed in an over sized white shirt with extremely tight jeans. He quickly looks away. Of course it was not (read: definitely was) because he found his student hot and had inappropriate thoughts. Taeyong would never.

"Sicheng is amused to see Taeyong so flustered. It is completely different from the usual assertive and strict peron. It somehow makes him want to tease him more. Which is exactly what he plans to do. "Lets get started"

"Wait! No. Lets not do this. I'll leave first" Taeyong gets up from the couch, only to be pushed back again, looking quite troubled. He looks at Sicheng like a prey caught by the hunter.

"You might as well enjoy it since you paid"

"It was my fri-" Taeyong gasps as he sees Sicheng take off his pants and start the music. He's wearing a tight underwear, not as much as Johnny's, but right enough to make Taeyong blush from ear to ear. "Usually there's no touching but feel free to grab on" With a wink Sicheng starts.

He walks slowly towards Taeyong and leans into him. Taeyong gulps. "Relax" Sicheng whispers into his ear. Taeyong shivers when the warm breath hits his ear and neck. His heart is hammering against his chest and is ready to jump out of his chest any time.

Sicheng moves back and begins to sway to the music, feeling up his body. His hands travel from his neck to his chest and down his sides to stop just below his crotch at the hem of the white shirt. He lifts it a little teasing Taeyong who watches him awe struck.

With two steps, Sicheng closes the distance between him and Taeyong. His hands then move to his shirt buttons, unbuttoning each one with the music's beat. By the time he unbuttons the last one, Taeyong doesn't know where to look. He peeks glances at his _student's_ chest. Smooth white skin covered the perfectly toned muscles.

Sicheng sits on his lap, his crotch on top of Taeyong, and begins grinding down in circular motion. Taeyong gasps at the sudden sensation. His mind is already losing control. Sicheng places his hands on Taeyong's shoulder for support. His grinding becomes faster making Taeyong whimper. Taeyong is trying hard to hold back. But his body betrays him when his dick grew harder and bulges from his pants.

Sicheng now slows down, dragging his hips slowly across Taeyong's boner. Every move drove Taeyong closer to the edge. His mind was going crazy filled with desires. All his senses were filled with Sicheng. Sicheng, whose moves drove him crazy. Sicheng, who was so beautiful. Sicheng who was his student. The last thought pulled Taeyong out of his trance. His eyes - which he didn't know he had closed - flew open to look at Sicheng who was looking at Taeyong intently.

Sicheng turns around and straddles Taeyong once again. He grabbed Taeyong's hands and placed them on his hips as he began bouncing down on Taeyong. Taeyong whimpered at the sensation. It was too much for him to handle. His previous thoughts were all but forgotten. All he could think of was Sicheng and how good it felt to have him top of him. His face, his touch, his scent filled Taeyong's senses. He was intoxicated by him.

Sicheng once again started grinding back on him. He alternated between grinding and bouncing on Taeyong's dick. Taeyong's whimpers soon turned into moans. His hands groped Sicheng's ass making Sicheng gasp in surpise. As the grinding got faster, Taeyong let his hands travel from Sicheng's ass to his sides and then to his chest.

Sicheng turns over to face Taeyong once again. At this point, they were both drunk on each other. Sicheng guides Taeyong's hands to take off his shirt and throw it on the floor. Sicheng leans into Taeyong's neck while Taeyong's hands grope his ass. Taeyong's boner is now straining painfully against his pants, begging for a release. It was a pleasurable agony he felt. They continue for what seemed like an eternity before the song finally ends.

Sicheng stops moving but does not change his position. Instead he asks Taeyong "So, did you like it?"

"I...No...I don't know" Taeyong is completely bewildered by what had just happened. How could he with his student? He couldn't deny the attraction. He couldn't deny how much he wanted to flip Sicheng over and pound him hard. Make him moan all night.

"Your boner says otherwise" Sicheng looks down at his crotch and smirks. It makes Taeyong's brain go haywire. This situation seems unbelievable to him.  "Let me help you" Sicheng gets up and kneels in front of him.

"What? But-"

Before Taeyong could even protest - not that he was really protesting anyway - Sicheng tugs at the hem of Taeyong's pants. With one swift move he takes off his underwear and pants together and discards it on the floor along with his own clothes. Taeyong sighs in relief, as if he had been waiting for a release.

Sicheng proceeds to lick his cock, dragging his tongue from the underside to the head. He takes the head into his mouth and rolls his tongue over it. A moan escapes from Taeyong's mouth. Sicheng then takes him all in. Taeyong was going crazy. The thought that he was being sucked by one of his student combined with all the sensations around his dick was overwhelming.

Sicheng then slowly moves up and down, his tongue doing unspeakable things to Taeyong's cock. He looks up at Taeyong, who was now openly moaning. Taeyong begins thrusting his hips faster into Sicheng's mouth. Saliva mixed with precum dribbles down Sicheng's mouth and Taeyong couldn't help but think how beautiful he looked.

Sicheng increases his pace and starts stroking him while simultaneously sucking and licking his cock. Taeyong is ecstatic. He can feel his orgasm building up. Before he can warn Sicheng, Sicheng sucks on his cock hard making him lose contol.

He groans as he cums into Sicheng's mouth. Sicheng doesn't swallow but instead let's it dribble down his mouth and onto his neck and chest. The site of Sicheng with his cum gave Taeyong almost another boner.

Sicheng grabs the tissues by the corner and cleans up himself and Taeyong. He put his clothes back on while Taeyong watches him dazed. Sicheng helps Taeyong put his pants back on. He peeks up at Taeyong who looks like he might almost pass out.

"Wow that was amazing" Sicheng finishes dressing them up and gets up to leave.

"Yeah, you too" Taeyong curses himself for being so awkward. Sicheng chuckles, as he walks towards the door. He looks back at Taeyong one last time.

"See you in class, _Professor_ "

With a smirk, Sicheng walks away, leaving behind a very flustered Taeyong.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you guys enjoyed it :)  
> I was thinking of making a sequel for this but I'm not sure. Let me know what you all think. Also you can get back to me on my twitter @forevertaeyongs
> 
> Update: Since this is getting a positive response, I'll be writing a sequel


End file.
